


Sumo

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's pretty sure that someone's having a laugh when he sees what publicity stunt they're meant to be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sumo

Dany could curse whoever thought it would be funny to watch a fifty-eight kilogram man take on a sumo wrestler. Even though Dany's tall he's skinny and compared to the sumos he looks comical. After a little bit of dancing around the ring he's shoved out with no effort at all from the other guy.

Dan fares a little better, the MMA skills helping him get a slight advantage but it's still not long before he's shoved out the ring.

Dany ends up having to wrestle people all day and Ted yanks his underwear up while they're mock fighting, leaving him with some squished balls to go with his battered sense of self-esteem. He knows that you have to be light in this sport but he sometimes wishes he could look a bit more buff and still be light enough to race.

After the race Dany's hoping for a quiet night, maybe have Dan kiss everything better, when the words nightclub come up. He's never had a chance to experience Japanese night life before and with Dan everything is fun.

Dany's dressed in a nice shirt and jeans; he said he'd meet Dan at the club but there's no sign of him, so he's just hovering around the bar, his fake smile plastered on his face to mask the feeling of unease and the desire to just go back to the hotel and curl up with a good book.

Finally Dan arrives, with half the grid in tow, he's friends with everyone and the first thing anyone asks about is the sumo wrestling.

"Go on, show us," Nico asks, he's watching in fascination as Dan prepares to wrestle.

Dany sighs, downing his drink in one before bracing himself. Dan's got a massive grin on his face and Dany can't help but smile back, rolling his eyes at the dumb things that smile has persuaded him to do over the years.

He ducks down and puts his arms around Dan, their cheeks pressed together as they prepare to wrestle. The feel of Dan's warm body next to his has certain parts of him springing to life, he's glad that the light in the nightclub is so poor that no-one except Dan should notice that.

Dan has his hands on his Dany's rear and he's giving a little squeeze as Dany flails against him, it's a fairer fight that any of his previous 'matches' today but Dan's still got the advantage. Dany's trying to shove him back but Dan's got a good grip on his hips, giving him a wonderful mental image of the last time he had Dan's big strong hands holding him tight. He was on all fours, grasping at the sheets, begging for Dan's cock, screaming for release.

He's so distracted by his thoughts that Dan ends up shoving him back, tearing his shirt in the process. Nico's cheering like it's the Jerry Springer show, howling at the sight of Dany with his ghostly white skin on display. Dan's mumbling an apology but Dany's striding towards the bathroom.

Dan catches up with him, all apologies. He places a hand on Dany's shoulder and when Dany turns around with a big grin on his face Dan looks confused.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I just wanted you alone. You're a big tease."

"I aim to please!" Dan bursts out laughing at the fact that it rhymes, before leaning in for a kiss.

Dany scurries to lock the door and Dan presses him against the wall before ripping Dany's shirt off, finishing the job and sending the buttons flying to the far corners of the room. The growl from Dany has Dan dropping to his knees, wasting no time in releasing Dany's hard cock and wrapping his lips around it. Dany's hand is wedged in his mouth, stopping him from crying out as Dan's talented mouth works away.

He looks down to see Dan's huge smile, eyes closed in concentration and his spare hand is shoved in his underwear, getting himself off as he blows Dany. The sight of it has him coming without warning, choking Dan as struggles to swallow it all down and gasp through his own orgasm.

Dan takes his hand out, licking it clean before dragging Dany into a passionate kiss, both enthralled by the taste of the other on their lips.

"They're going to think we've left," Dan says, stroking the side of Dany's face.

Dany's grin spreads, "Good! Let's finish this at the hotel."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
